


Advent Calender

by DreamingisBelieving



Series: Klaine Christmas Series [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluffy, Glee Christmas, Glee Christmas series, Klaine, Klaine Christmas, Klaine Christmas series, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, One-Shot, Pregnancy, mpreg!klaine, pregnancy announcement, pregnant!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: It’s Christmas, and your OTP has an advent calendar. Person A finds out they’re pregnant, and places a picture of their ultrasound in the advent calendar for person B to find. How does person B react?





	Advent Calender

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's another shot of the Christmas array and I really enjoy this one. It's short, but it's quite cute and I enjoy that. I hope you do too, so leave me a kudos and a comment telling me what you thought and if you have a prompt for this series! Thank you and enjoy!

Kurt never understood why Blaine did them. He found them kinda pointless, because all you really had to do was look at a calendar to see how many days there were until Christmas, instead of eating a piece of chocolate every day, or getting a new scented candle every single day in December. He's starting to think it's only because Blaine wanted to sneak out of their diet and eat some chocolate. Blaine always used the same excuse.

  
"I'm getting into the Christmas spirit, Kurt. You should too,"

  
Kurt would reply about how his hips were getting too wide, and he didn't need the chocolate's help with that. Blaine would then reassure him he looked fabulous the way he was, but it's what husbands were suppose to do.

  
Today was different though. For once, Kurt was happy Blaine had one of those ridiculous things, because he had the perfect idea.

  
You see, Kurt has been sick for a couple weeks, with what they presumed to be the stomach flu. His entire cast had gotten sick a few weeks prior, so he figured that they had gotten it from each other. I mean 'A Wonderful Life: The Musical' required quite a lot of dancing, and they shared a lot of bodily fluids, and germs. While his castmates started to get healthy, he didn't. Kurt shrugged it off, and continued with his role as George, and ignored the way he would come home, puking his guts out.

  
Blaine had managed to convince him to go to the doctor's yesterday, but couldn't go with him, because of a surprise meeting with the Warbler Records. At this point, Kurt was glad he couldn't go, because he ended up finding out he, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, was pregnant with their first child, and Blaine deserved one of those announcements you see on TV and YouTube. His advent calender was the perfect way to do that.

  
While at the doctor's office, they did a urine test, a blood sample, and an ultrasound, and Kurt had picked up pictures of their small Jelly bean due on June 21st. The night before he slipped one of the pictures inside Blaine's advent calendar.

  
Like usual, he got up first, and started on the coffee. He played on his phone for a little while, looking for any Christmas sales, so he could finish up the last of his shopping, still unable to find something for his husband of five years.

  
Blaine didn't come out for almost another hour, first grabbing a mug of steaming hot coffee, rubbing at his bare, muscular chest, which was an odd habit that he did every morning. Kurt still hasn't figured it out.

  
"Morning," He breathes, coming past his husband and stopping on his way to his seat at the table to peck his lips.

  
"Morning, Honey," Kurt smiles, locking his phone and taking a sip from his mug, with both hands.

  
"We need to fix that bed, it's incredibly uncomfortable," Blaine groans, running a hand over his head full of ungelled curls, for now. When moving into their bigger apartment a few months ago, Sam and Blaine had accidently broken a couple slats on their bed, making the mattress dip a little towards the middle. Blaine said they needed to fix it every morning, but it's been months, and nothing has changed yet.

  
"Maybe you're just getting old," Kurt chirps, with a smirk playing on his lips.

  
"I'm twenty five," Blaine laughs, drinking from his white mug with the mustache on it. Kurt laughs. "You're a year older than me, mister,"

  
"Yeah, yeah," Kurt playfully rolls his eyes at his husband, not needing the reminder that he was no longer a young kid.

  
"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Blaine asks, raising his eyebrows.

  
"Sure," Kurt nods, knowing Blaine will see the advent calender sitting on the counter if he did go and make some food.

  
"What would you like? French toast or pancakes?" He asks getting to his feet, quickly pressing a kiss to Kurt's auburn locks before going back to the kitchen.

  
"Pancakes," Kurt hums in response, the thought of pancakes making his heart warm, and his stomach grumble. He didn't even know he was that hungry until Blaine mentioned his famous, homemade pancakes.

  
"Pancakes it is then," The curly haired man shuffles towards the stove, but stops when he sees his advent calender sitting on the counter, just as Kurt had predicted. "Wait, it's the fifteenth today, I have to eat my chocolate," He says the word 'chocolate' with a thick, italian accent, making Kurt playfully roll his eyes. "You sure you don't want one of these? You can have my chocolate today,"

  
"No, I'm good," Kurt says, knowing he already ate Blaine's chocolate for today last night when he put the picture in.

  
"Suit yourself," Blaine looks for the number fifteen on the box, quickly finding it and going to open it, ignoring the fact it was already partially open. He obviously wasn't awake enough to notice, but this would wake him fairly quickly. For a chocolate box, the boxes were quite large, almost enough to fit an actualy candy bar in it, which was close to the size of the chocolate pieces. Blaine scrunches his face when all he sees is a folded up paper with a red bow around it. "Honey, what is this?" He asks, pulling it out, and tossing his calendar on the counter. Kurt bites his bottom lip, waiting to hear Blaine's reaction, he's now turned in his chair to look at him from across the breakfast bar.

  
Blaine undoes the red ribbon, looking at the printed picture for a few minutes. At first, he didn't know what it was, but once he saw the name in the corner, and looked at it more closely he realized it was an ultrasound....and it had Kurt's name in the corner. He's only ever seen them in movies, he's never actually seen one for himself.

  
"Baby, what's going on?" Blaine asks, lifting his head, a hopeful smile on his face. Kurt looks at him, his face bursting into a smile, and his eyes starting to water. "Are you pregnant?" He asks slowly. Kurt covers his mouth with his hand, nodding slowly. His hormones were clearly already starting to take action.

  
"Oh my god! Come here!" Blaine cheers, dropping the picture onto the counter and rushing around the breakfast bar to scoop his husband in his arms, spinning him around. Kurt laughs, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, crying silently. "Oh my god. Oh, Kurt," Blaine cries, petting Kurt's hair. Kurt laughs, Blaine finally putting his feet back on the ground.

  
"Are you really? Like this isn't a joke or something?" Blaine asks, cupping his husband's face. Kurt nods his head.

  
"Yeah, I am. I'm pregnant," He chuckles, his voice thick with unshed tears.

  
"Oh, Honey," Blaine cheers, leaning forward to press his lips against Kurt's, breathing in through the kiss. Kurt giggles into it, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck again. "We're having a baby!" He laughs, once they break apart for a real breath. If they waited any longer, they may have just passed out from lack of oxygen.

  
"Yeah, we are," Kurt chuckles, pecking Blaine's lips once more. Blaine looks down at their bodies pressed so closely together and rests a hand over Kurt's abdomen, through his night shirt.

  
"How far along are you?" He asks, rubbing gently at Kurt's shirt clad belly. It wasn't a bump yet, not at eight weeks, but it didn't change the fact that there was a baby growing right under his palm, his baby, their baby.

  
"I'm eight weeks as of yesterday," Kurt reports, sniffling a little, trying to hold back his tears.

  
"Oh my god," Blaine says again. He looks back up at his husband, his heart swelling with love for him. "You're so perfect. I love you so much," He says, cupping his face once more to capture his lips in another kiss.

  
"I love you too,"

 


End file.
